


More Humorous Agent Partnership, A

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Suppose the agents' first meeting went slightly differnetly? Light-hearted.





	More Humorous Agent Partnership, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

A More Humorous Agnet Partnership.

## A More Humorous Agnet Partnership.

### by Pattie

From: Title: A More Humorous Agent Partnership. Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG  
Categorization: Spoof  
Summary: In an alternate "meet your new partner" scenario, let's see what other ways our heroes could have been written. Archive: Gossamer and any other nice home. Disclaimers: Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Studios own the original X-Files series and characters and I make no money and intend no harm. 

Click click click click click click echoed through the halls of the basement of the J.Edgar Hoover Building. 

"Knock knock knock!" echoed in the halls as the clicks stopped. 

"Yeah. C'mon in! Dammit! When will I learn to lock that &*@#*^#@$ door?". 

"Hello, you must be Agent Mulder. Dana Scully." 

A bespectacled 30-year-old man spun around in his chair and glared at the 25-ish red-head and said, "Ordered from "Spies Are Us," I gather, courtesy of front office," he grinned a pissed-off type grin. "And they send an Amazon." 

"Well, I'm looking forward to working with you. Heard a lot about you," Scully offered with a smile. 

"I bet." He sat behind his desk and declared sternly, "I work alone. Lose yourself." 

She leaned over the desk and stared boldly into his eyes. "Well I'M assigned to you, so I'll be reporting on how well things go!" 

Mulder was looking at this woman, but not at her face. "You are using sexual harrassment, Miss. But it's fun, isn't it?" 

"I understand you are interested in the paranormal," she continued. 

"Yes, and I see a pair o'normal right now," he snickered. "Stand back. I bruise easily. I delve into the unexplained things that are reported to the F.B.I., yes. Now, I have work to do, so buzz off." 

"Sorry. Under orders I have to stay as your partner until otherwise informed. So, what are we looking at today?" 

"Simple case of teenagers going missing in a town called Bellefleur, Oregon. They return with marks on their bodies..." 

"Okay, so this slide shows me anything from mosquito bites to acne to cysts. You got an ash tray?" The new agent was about to light up a Morley cigarette. 

"Uh, no, I don't, Dr. Scully. But the Director has one. Say, if you want something to do, how about you come over to my place and we can play Twister, watch some videos and hang out?" 

"Super! These heels are killing me. By the way, it's Dana." 

"And I'm Fox." 

"Well, this assignment will definitely be a change from the usual." 

"Naw, I do this every day. Just kidding. You know, I think," he said, as he donned his coat", this is going to be one great partnership." 

"Yeah, I think so, too. Remember, those kids in Oregon. They may have been abducted by U.F.O.'s or some weirdo." 

"Just another normal case for me. Workday's over. C'mon. It'll be here tomorrow." 

* * *

Yes, I know. I like to have fun with them. Serious philes, please don't be offended! 

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
